Sleepwalking - RinHaru
by y0rokobi
Summary: Feeling unwanted after a fight with Makoto, Haru quits the swim club and pulls himself away from everyone else in Iwatobi too. With no one else to fall back on, Haru starts to get close with Rin again. But Rin's not in the best state of mind either, after falling into the wrong crowds and habbits. Pulling Haru down with him, the two experience a relationship they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**[Rin ****_19:42_****]**

Are you two seriously still not talking?

**[Haru ****_19:45_****]**

Yep. It's almost been a month now.

**[Rin****_ 19:47_****]**

Jeez. Why don't you just say sorry already?

**[Haru****_ 19:51_****]**

Because I'm not the one who's done anything wrong. I'm not saying sorry for something I didn't do.

**[Rin****_ 19:53_****]**

Whatever. You coming over or what? I'm getting bored over here.

**[Haru ****_19:54_****]**

Yeah, I'm leaving now.

* * *

Rin heard the sound of the doorbell, pulling himself off the couch, he made his way to the door, a smirk tugging on the right corner of his lips. Revealing Haru on the other side of the door he pulled the shorter boy into the house by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall inside, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"A 'hello' would have been nice." Haru managed to let out before his lips were forced to meet with Rin's. The forceful kiss was enough to make a muffled moan escape Haru's lips. Letting Rin lift him off the floor and higher up the wall. Haru lightly wrapped his legs around Rin's body without realising what he was doing.

Pulling away with a proud look on his face, Rin put Haru back down onto his feet. "Want anything? A drink? Food?" Walking further into his appartment, the red haired boy headed for the kitchen.

"I'm okay, thankyou." Haru fidgeted. He had gotten close to Rin the past month but he still felt a little out of place around him at times. He never knew what to expect from him or when but he was slowly getting used to it.

"You don't have to be so shy, y'know." The taller boy said as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer. "You're so fucking cute." Leaning in for another kiss, Rin felt a slight push on his chest.

"Why do you always kiss me?" Haru asked shyly, that was the one thing he was finding most dificult to come to terms with.

"I have my reasons." He answered seductively, closing all space between the two's bodies. Putting his head into the crook of Haru's neck, he softly started to kiss up and down the bare surface. Hearing a quiet moan from above him, he smiled smugly before moving his head to be face-to-face again with the other boy. "Those little noises being one of the reasons."


	2. Chapter 2

Aching from the night before, Haru proped himself up on his right arm, rubbing his head with his left. Looking around the room he was located, it seemed that he and Rin hadn't gone out that night. The room was in shambles. Sighing he brought himself to his feet and started to clean the mess the two boys had made.

"Ah, that's a sight I'd like to wake up to every morning." Rin joked, sitting up to see Haru bending over in his underwear. "Not like you to keep your clothes off."

"Sarcasm. Hilarious." Haru turned facing Rin who looked like he was suffering from the same hangover. "Don't just sit there, help me. You made this mess too." Picking up wrappers and empty alcohol bottles he continued to shove them into a plastic bag he also found on the floor.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Rin grumbled, getting off the bed and helping Haru clean the room.

* * *

"Come on... One more." Rin drunkenly whispered into Haru's ear from behind him.

Taking another shot of vodka, Haru shook his head swallowing the firey liquid. "Fuck, that stings." He growled turning to face the boy sat behind him. Linking his arms behind the other boy's neck, he pulled himself closer and let their lips meet in a heated kiss.

"Your mouth is burning." Rin mumbled into the kiss while leaning back to lay on the floor, pulling the younger boy down with him. Rolling the two over so he was on top, he began to kiss on the neck of the boy underneath him. Hearing muffled moans in his ear made a smirk appear on his lips again. "I could seriously listen to you make that noise all day."

Pulling the blue-eyed boy's shirt off his body, he trailed kisses and gentle bites down his chest. When he reached the band of Haruka's jeans, he sucked on the senstive skin while unbuckling his belt to remove his jeans. Throwing the jeans across the room he looked very pleased at the buldge in front of him. Teasing the younger boy, he lightly scattered kisses through the material covering Haru's aching erection.

"Stop teasing me, Rin!" He demanded, grabbing a fist full of the other's red hair, pushing his head down stubbornly.

A low chuckle made itself heard from the red-hair's chest. "Careful." He glanced up, red eyes meeting blue. "Stubborness isn't nice." The shark-like boy looked at Haru as if he was his prey. It sent a shiver down the black-haired boy's spine that caused him to look away.

Pulling away the material covering Haru's erection, Rin's eyes gained a sudden flash of hunger as the other's cock was perfectly in his sight. Smirking he brought his mouth close, bringing it all into his mouth at once. Haru's hips bucked up, causing Rin to gag. The noise of Rin's suffering strangely turned Haruka on even more. Pulling away, Rin's chin was covered in saliva, a sight which Haru came to love more and more each time he saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bored, Haruka sat in his usual spot as he did every class. Paying no attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom, he let his mind wander off to give him some sort of entertainment. However, what his mind trailed off to wasn't the best thing for him to remember in the middle of class. Scattered memories of the previous weekend, blurry visions of him moaning into his hands as Rin had his way with him. _I can't think of this in class._ He thought as he fidgetted in his seat. Slowly becoming aroused at the rememberance of how good Rin made him feel that night. _Oh god, no, not here._ Covering his face with his hands, he became bright-red, drawing attention by some people in the class. This wasn't how he usually acted after-all.

"Nanase Haruka, are you okay?" The teacher asked after a student at the front pointed him out quietly.

"Uhm.." Haru's head shot up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Actually, I feel a little nausous. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, but hurry back."

"Yes sir. Thankyou, sir." He stood up and left quickly before anyone would be able to notice the real reason he wanted to leave the room.

* * *

**[Rin ****_12:23_****]**

Damn, didn't know I had that affect on you. Haru-chan.

**[Haru ****_12:23_****] **

Stop it. Don't call me that. Help me out here.

**[Rin ****_12:24_****]**

How can I? You're in school.

**[Haru ****_12:24_****]**

Somehow. I don't know! I can't go back in there like this, it's getting worse.

**[Rin ****_12:25_****]**

Touch yourself.

**[Haru ****_12:25_****]**

What? No! I'm not touching my self in school!

**[Rin ****_12:26_****]**

Go back to class with a massive boner then.

**[Haru ****_12:26_****]**

I can't believe I'm about to do this.

**[Rin ****_12:27_****]**

Kinky bastard.

* * *

"Kinky bastard?" Haru whispered to himself in the toilet cubicle. "It's your fault, asshole." He glared at the phone screen. Sighing he put his phone back in his pocket before pulling both his pants and underwear down. _As if this is happening._ Taking his erection in his hand he slowly started to stroke himself. A quiet moan escaping his mouth made Haru realize maybe he should get this over with quickly and silently. Jerking his hand as fast as he could, his head fell backwards against the tiled wall behind him. Biting the hand that he wasn't using to find a release, muffled moans echoed in the empty bathroom. A couple of minutes past before Haru felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Fuck." He mumbled into his hand as it covered his mouth. Coming, his back arched, pulling his head off the wall.

After cleaning up the mess he made in the cubicle, he started washing his hands. Looking at himself in the mirror he was greeted to his sweaty-red-panting self. Anyone with the right mind would know what he'd just done.

"H-haru?" Makoto entered the bathroom, flustered with a look on his face that Haru couldn't recognize. It was the first time he had spoken to him since the argument.

"What?"

"The teacher told me to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks." Haru responded coldly, drying his hands.

"You don't look too good. Were you sick?"

"Why would you care?" Blue eyes glared into green as Haru walked past Makoto, leaving the bathroom and heading back to class.

* * *

|| Sorry for the lack of detail during any smutty scenes. I'm new to this so writing smut is still a little embarrassing for me. I'm sure the detail will increase as I get further into the fic :) Thanks for reading! ||


	4. Chapter 4

"Haru!" Makoto yelled, running after the boy who was supposed to be his best-friend. "I know you can hear me, don't ignore me."

"Stop acting like you know me inside and out!" Haru snapped back, swiftly turning around and leading Makoto to fall on top of him from running after him. "Get off me." He stared into Makoto's eyes. Nothing. Makoto couldn't see any light left in his eyes. "Now."

"What has he done to you?" Makoto softly asked, pushing the hair out of Haru's face and behind his ear.

It was a gentle, caring feeling that Haru had hardly felt since he got close to Rin. He missed it, but he wasn't prepared to let Makoto know. "None of your business." Haru got out from beneath the taller boy and started to head out when-

"I'm sure he's told you that before, Makoto. Why don't you just back off?" A red-haired boy said confidently as he approached the two.

"R-Rin.. What are you doing here?" The confused brunette pulled himself off the ground.

"The same thing as you are, but I'm going to succeed." Rin smirked and chuckled at the taller boy before taking Haru's hand and turning to leave the school grounds. "Better luck next time." He shouted back to the confused and lonely Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Haru asked angrily as soon as the front door of his house shut behind him.

"Why do you care?!" Rin exlaimed. "You're supposed to be with me now, right?" He pinned Haru to the wall. "Why should you still care about him?" Red eyes looked for an answer within blue. There was a moment of silence. "You love him don't you?" Rin mumbled, releasing his grip on the shorter boy's hips.

"No! No, of course I don't." Haru put his hands gently on the other boy's cheeks. "It's only you now." He whispered after placing their foreheads together. "Only you." Leaning in for a kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Haru! I know you're in there!" Makoto's voice emerged from behind the door.

Rin forced his lips against Haru's to stop any noise coming from him. He didn't want Makoto to know they were there and given the situation, it seemed like the best way to do so.

"Haru... I-I miss you." Makoto's limp voice murmured from the other side of the door. His voice showing signs that he had been crying on the way there. "Please come back. I miss you so much. I'm sorry."

Haru's eyes opened when heard Makoto saying that he missed him. He tried to push away from Rin's hold but he was too strong for him. Groaning, Haru tried harder to push away and open the door. "Let me go!" He mumbled loudly into the kiss.

Picking Haru up and forcing his legs around his waist, Rin started to carry the other boy up stairs before he gave away that they were there. As they got into the bedroom, Rin let Haru down on the bed. "Mako!" He shouted as he got up and headed for the door. But Rin just stood in the doorway and locked the door behind him.

"You lied." The red-head muttered. "You said it was only me now."

"I didn't lie... It's just-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You lied to me!" His red eyes no longer showed the fear of loss but anger. Pure lust and anger. It was a look that made Haru wish he never had let Rin into the house.

"R-rin... Calm down." Haru vocalized. "I didn't lie to you."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Rin shouted back.

The fear in Haru's eyes turned Rin cold when he saw it. He had never been able to read Haru so well before. It took one look at him to realize he was in the wrong. "I-I'm sorry." The red head uttered before falling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto knew what he was doing was wrong since him and Haru weren't talking anymore, but he just wanted to clear the air between them. Hearing shouting from the floor above as he snuck into Haru's house through the backdoor, he felt uneasy. It was strange, something he used to do on a daily basis now felt wrong to him. Slowly climbing up the stairs he tried his best to be as quiet as possible. He stopped at the top stairs when he could hear the couple's conversation clearly. Hearing what Rin had to say made him wonder what Haru had said to him. When Rin's voice broke and he appologised, Makoto felt like he should leave, but it was as if the floor boards were trapping him. He had missed Haru so much he just wanted to hear his voice just a little bit more.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry, I tried to get away and I'm sorry..." Haru's voice replied to the older boy's apology. For some reason this angered Makoto, he could treat Haru so much better than this so why was he settling for Rin?

"I love you, Haruka." Rin breathed. Makoto froze, eyes wide and fists in a ball. _No. He can't. Haru's not his to love. This can't be happening._

"I love you too, Rin."

Makoto shook his head, the shock bringing a pain to his throat and pools of tears to his as much noise as possible, he began to run down the stairs he was hiding on and proceeded to slam the door behind him. The tears started rolling down his cheeks. Why did he care so much? Why did it hurt so much to hear Haru say those three words when it wasn't directed to him? His chest was tight as he gasped for breath, running towards his own house.

"Why is it always him?!" Makoto shouted as his legs gave way beneath him as he just got past the gate to his house. Crouching down the ground he pulled his head to his knees and stayed like this until he felt stable enough to enter his house.

* * *

"D-did you hear that?" Haru asked warily. Finally being able to get through the taller boy's arms. He peeped round the corner and looked down the stairs. "You don't reckon it was Makoto do you?"

"Possibly." Rin joined Haru, wrapping his arms round his waist and pulling him close, the shorter boy's warm back against his front. "No matter who it was, they've left now." He whispered into the other boy's ear. "You love me too, huh?"

The black-haired boy reached up, turning his head to kiss the red-haired boy's cheek. "Do you really think I would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

As Haru turned to face Rin, he was lifted up off the floor, his legs naturally linking around Rin's waist. Both pairs of lips met in a hot, passionate kiss before the boys stumbled back into the bedroom that they had just left. Rin walked cautiously until he felt the bed against his shins. Laying Haru on the bed, he straddled him. Pinning his arms above his head with his left hand and unbuttoning his school shirt with his right. Kissing down his bare chest he let go of his arms and pulled the rest of his shirt off, Haru sat up a little to allow him to do so. Deliberately teasing Haru, he dragged his tongue serially back up Haru's chest. When he eventually reached Haru's neck, a small moan left the black-haired boy's mouth.

Bitting his lover's neck, made the boy underneath him arch his back in pleasure. "You like it when I bite you?" The boy asked, smirking enough to show his sharp shark-like teeth. Haru tried to speak up but his voice was failing on him, so he submitted his mumbled moans as an answer to the question. "Good." The older boy whispered against the younger's reddened skin. Biting on another space on Haruka's neck, he realised he had brought blood to the surface. Licking the little red drops off Haru's skin, he let a quiet moan out against his lover's skin.

"Stop..." Haru managed to let out. "Teasing me." He ran his hand through Rin's red hair, pulling his head away from his neck.

Bringing both hands to the back of his head, he pulled him into a kiss of desperation. Haru let his mouth lead kisses up Rin's jaw. Reaching the lobe of his ear, Haru let out the words Rin wasn't expecting. "Just fuck me already."

Those little whispered words ran straight to Rin's cock, causing him to growl with hunger before pulling the culprit's trousers straight off of him. Getting his own clothes off he aligned himself with Haru's entrance. Haru stopped him and shoved a bottle of lube into Rin's hand. Pouring a little on three of his fingers. Licking his lips, he rubbed some of the cold lubricant around Haru's entrance before he began to push the first finger inside. He looked at Haru to make sure he was okay before entering the second. When he felt Haru relaxed around his fingers, he began to move them, slowly pushing the third one in as-well.

When the third finger was in and moving, a loud moan escaped from Haru's lips as his back arched even more than it had before. Pulling Rin down to kiss him, he moaned helplessly into the heated kiss. As Rin pulled away, he also pulled his fingers out. Haru's small whimpers was enough to drive Rin crazy. He felt the red-haired boy at his entrance and grabbed the sheets with both his school. As he felt himself getting full he was confused how something so painful could feel so good. He asked Rin to wait a few moments until he was ready for him to move. Nodding to the older boy, he felt his hips get lifted up and pulled closer to Rin's hips.

Rin slowly began to penetrate Haru, leaning over to kiss him lightly before pulling away again. With his hands gripping the younger boy's hips, he was more forceful than he intended to be, but Haru didn't seem to mind. In fact his bright red face and muffled moans would suggest he loved it. Observing the sight below him, he smiled softly. "You're so cute."

Haru's heart felt like it skipped a beat when he saw that expression on the boy above's face. Sudden embarrassment over-filled him, causing him to blush like crazy. Covering his face with his left hand, he didn't know what to say back. A low moan from above broke the silence. Haru uncovered his face to see Rin blushing more than he ever had in the whole time he had known him.

"That wasn't meant to come out." Rin brought a hand to his mouth and looked almost ashamed of himself.

Haru couldn't help but smile. "Now you're the cute one." He pulled Rin's hand away from his face and propped himself up on his other arm to kiss the red-faced boy above him.


End file.
